SWL-1x01-The Inconvenient Switch Up
by Bluebell67
Summary: A new SuperWhoLock series's first episode, "The Inconvenient Switch Up". The Daleks, Lucifer, and Moriarty decide to trade heroes and general craziness ensues. The 13th Doctor, the Winchester Family, and Sherlock team up. (Spoiler warning for season 12 of SPN, season 4 of Sherlock, and Doctor Who)
1. 1: An Unexpected Call

The Doctor got a phone call she wasn't expecting from her old friends, Sherlock and John. The message that they left in her voicemail was panicked, and the Doctor began to worry as soon as it started to play.

"Hello, Doctor. It's John Watson. Sherlock and I are in trouble- [static]- London right now so we'd really like some assistance! We're at 221B right now, and we just heard that Moriarty [static] HELP!"

"On my way," the Doctor replied by text. She set the location to Baker Street and pulled the lever, but the TARDIS sputtered and with a bang, shook and cemented itself. The Doctor frowned, unsure of where she was (as she had just been in space, but she wasn't moving). She opened the door, looking out. She could see the Milky Way from a distance, with it's little galaxies containing small planets. She had to get there.

"Hey Doc." A voice said. The Doctor spun around to see a blond man in a leather jacket. "You're the right Doctor, right? Enemy of the Daleks?"

"What- how-" The Doctor said, staring at the being who had somehow gotten into her TARDIS in outer space. "How did you get into my TARDIS?"

"Me? I'm a celestial being. If you don't have warding, I can get in." He said. "You're British then? I hate British people. Why are you British if you're from space?"

"Nobody is from space." The Doctor said. "Where are you from?"

"Nowhere."

"Why are you here?"

"I did a trade with Moriarty and the Daleks. We wanted to see if we could beat each other's heroes. Plus, I'm getting paid and I need money to feed my kid when I get custody, so…"

"Moriarty and the Daleks?" The Doctor asked.

"The Daleks are taking down Baker whatever and Moriarty is trying to beat my boys, but i doubt he will. It'll be fun to find out whether or not he survives, though. And I'm taking care of you. So… I heard that you glow all gold and turn into another person when you're killed, right? Well, I'm going to make sure you can't do that."

"Did they tell you that I am thousands of years old?"

"Did I tell you that I'm older than you?" Lucifer snarked. "And impossible to kill, but it turns out that you're allergic to aspirin, right? And a tiny fall from a certain height or if your intestines were ripped out, could kill you easily. This isn't even fair, so I'll give you a head start. Go on, run along."

The Doctor stared at him, then turned and sprinted down the hallways of the TARDIS, into one of the bedrooms and locked the door. She backed up against the wall, and closed her eyes to think.

"MRS. HUDSON, UP THE STAIRS NOW!" Sherlock yelled. He grabbed Molly, and pulled her into the flat.

"Okay, so Irene, Mycroft, Eurus, Anderson, and Lestrade aren't here." John said. "What're we going to do?"

"My brother has a bunker, he'll be safe. Irene isn't in England right now, and Lestrade- Lestrade is in danger but there is nothing we can do. Eurus should be safe and Anderson can die if he wants to because he lowers everyone's self esteem. We've barricaded the door, we've activated Earthquake sirens. What else- what else-"

"We've got to find out if these robots have a weakness." Molly said.

"EXACTLY!" Sherlock yelled. "John- Where is John?"

"He said something about Rosie, Sherlock!" Mrs. Hudson said. "He went downstairs."

"We forgot that Rosie was in daycare." Sherlock closed his eyes, rubbing his hands against his face. "John probably went there to get her."

"Sherlock…" Mrs. Hudson said, looking at her phone.

"Mrs. Hudson, now is not a time for games."

"Sherlock, Moriarty just showed up in America."


	2. 2: Winchesters in Trouble

Dean stood up, the water going up to his knees and rising. He looked up at the security camera in the otherwise blank room. The only other thing was a bookshelf and a radio that sat on top of it to avoid the rising, freezing water.

"WHO ARE YOU?" He yelled at the camera. He pounded his fists against the metal walls, trying to find a way out, but all he saw was the trapdoor on the ceiling that he couldn't open. Sam was sleeping, up his chest in water, still knocked out from the gas. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO OUR FRIENDS?"

"Your friends?" A voice came through the radio. Dean turned to it angrily. "Your friends? The other three? Oh, they're in a car somewhere. A car that's rigged to explode."

"What?"

"Yes. They have thirty minutes if you manage to get out of here, before it explodes. You have to find the car keys, and rescue them before that time is up and the car goes boom. And no cheating, Winchesters. If you try to get into the car any other way than the keys, say goodbye to your friends. And you also might think: Well, at least two of them will survive an explosion, but they really won't if the bomb has angel blade shrapnel, made by yours truly. And- why don't we just stay in this room? You're either going to die of hypothermia or drown, or both, and I'll just kill your friends anyways. "

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why? Because it's like an art trade. Lucifer is killing the Doctor, I'm killing you, and the Daleks are handling Sherlock and Watson. I can't wait to see the looks on their families faces, sad Molly and poor little Rosie when they realize that I'm responsible. Oh, and the looks on your family's face when they realize you're dead, if that's the case. And once I tell them you're dead, I'll kill the little one first, then the blonde, then the angel last so I can enjoy it the most. I mean, come on, how many angels does anyone get to kill?"

"You'd really want to miss Sherlock's last words?" Dean asked. "The light leaving his eyes? Maybe you shouldn't let someone else kill him."

"The result is the same. Plus, I enjoy blowing people up, so…anyways, if you need me, my name is Moriarty and I'll be here until you die."

Moriarty hung up, the radio going silent. Dean yelled, kicking the wall. How the hell did this happen?


	3. 3: When Aren't They?

The Doctor held her breath as Lucifer walked past the door. She was hiding in Rose's room, in the closet filled with colorful clothing. The Doctor felt weird doing this, but it was the only thing she could do right now. The TARDIS was redirecting Lucifer, but he kept getting closer like he could sense her.

She messed with the device in her hand. She knew a few things about celestials. One of them was that they were wavelengths, pure energy. She was building an energy dispersing device, in the hope that it would work as a temporary solution so she could get to the library and find some way to trap him.

"What's up, Doc? Are you scared? You can't hide forever. Come on out so I can kill you." She clicked the last piece into place as he opened the door. He walked in, pausing to look around. "Nice picture. Somebody's mom, right? This belongs to 'Roose Tea-lair'."

"Hey." The Doctor said, opening the door. She held up the device by his ear, turning it on. She didn't hear anything, but clearly he did. She threw it on the floor as he knelt down, screaming, covering his ears, and she made a break for it.

John rushed through the back alleys to the daycare. He slipped in through the back door. The teacher stared at him, her eyes wide. "No."

"Where's Rosie?" John asked. He looked at the group of children and spotted her, making a grab for her but he felt something like a gun on his back.

"SURRENDER!" The Dalek said. Rosie started to cry. John nodded slowly. He let the dalek take him out, trying to get a last glimpse at his daughter. They led him outside and transported him onto a saucer. He vanished into blue light, his eyes wide and afraid, knowing that he had to live to protect his daughter.

Sherlock raced to the daycare, but he was too late. "He's- he's on the spaceship." The teacher said, stuttering quietly. Sherlock looked up, knowing that John wanted him to get Rosie to safety, then to come back for him. Sherlock carried Rosie back to the flat, using the alleys for as long as possible. He ducked inside, terrified and unsure of what to do for the first time.

The water was now up to Dean's ears. He breathed in and out slowly, trying to preserve the limited air. Sam was awake, and Dean was still trying to fill him in while saving air. "So… we're gonna die, unless we can get out, then we only have thirty minutes to save our family?"

"I know, it's really overplanned." Dean said. "And if we don't get out, they die anyways."

"Have you tried the trapdoor?"

"It's too hard to open. I told you that already."

"How about blocking wherever the water is coming from?"

"I don't know where that is."

"And Moriarty hasn't talked in two hours?"

"You'd think he'd be getting bored." Dean said.

"You're right, I am bored." Moriarty said through the radio. Sam and Dean looked at it. "You all are boring. Sherlock could've figured it out by now. That's why… 30 minutes starts now."

"WHAT?" Sam yelled.

"Yup. The countdown clock has started, so I'd be figuring out how to get out before it's too late." Moriarty said. "This is one of the easiest puzzles I've ever done."

"Not easy for us." Dean coughed. He was freezing cold, but he had to keep taking off clothing because he was drowning. All he had was a t-shirt and jeans in 59F water. Dean's fingers had gone numb, and his breathing ragged. Sam was better off, but also cold and tired. Neither of them could think.

"Fine then, I'll give you a riddle- and 5 year olds could solve this. 'I hold fate, love, hate, knowledge, and joy, but I do not hold life. I am under a voice but over a body. What I am'?"

Sam frowned, shaking his head. The water was getting higher by the second, and the ceiling was getting closer. The water was about to touch the radio, and their only way to hear Moriarty was going to go out. Sam looked at Dean, but realized that was was gone. Sam dove under, grabbing Dean's limp arms, and trying to pull him upward. Dean kept sinking, like he was a bag of rocks. Sam had to let go to get air.

"The radio and camera are going bye-bye and so are your friends. You only had twenty minutes left to save them anyways." Moriarty said. "One Winchester down, the other one soon enough, right?"

"Wait, say the riddle again!" Sam said.

"'I hold fate, love, hate, knowledge, and joy, but I do not hold life. I am under a voice but over a body. What I am'?"

"A bookshelf! The exit is behind the bookshelf!" Sam gasped. He took a last breath of air and dove under. He dug his fingers under the wooden shelf, pushing it over. It floated up, the radio falling into the water and crackling. Sam twisted the wheel on the door, his hands getting cut from the sharp edges, the water turning pink around them. Finally, with a huge crank, the door swung open, water pouring into the next room, dragging Sam with it. He nearly blacked out, but he managed to stay awake.

"Good job, Winchester. 15 minutes to find the car keys and where your family is." Moriarty said over an intercom as Sam pounded his hands on Dean's chest, trying to get him to throw up the water. "15 minutes and counting."


	4. 4: Surrender Now

The Doctor found a book on celestials, paging through as quickly as she could. She was running out of time.

"Banishing sigil." She whispered, tracing the Gallifreyan script. Lucifer blasted through the doors of the library, tossing the broken device on the floor.

"Nice library. Can't wait to burn it down." He said. She worked quickly, designing the sigil that she knew would send him away for a few hours so she could get to London.

"HEY AGAIN!" She yelled, pressing down on the sigil. He charged at her, but the blast threw him away, lighting up the entire room. The TARDIS activated, spinning towards earth at top speed. The Doctor smiled in relief, knowing that she had enough time to help John and Sherlock face the Daleks, then enough time to rescue the others from Moriarty.

Sherlock did something he knew he would regret later. He turned himself in to the daleks. Molly, Mrs. Hudson, and Rosie watched in horror as he was taken up to their spaceship in a beam of blue light. He waved, smiling, as if it was the last time.

He opened his eyes, standing in a room, surrounded by daleks. John was by his side, and they would've hugged if they hadn't been trapped in a force field.

"Sherlock- Rosie?"

"She's with Molly. She's safe. The Doctor never came, and Moriarty is still on the loose."

"Moriarty?"

"He's in America." Sherlock said.

"SILENCE." A dalek said. "YOU ARE HERE TO BE EXTERMINATED."

"Why take us all the way up here?" John asked.

"WE WERE TOLD YOU WERE DIFFICULT."

"I like to think I'm difficult. I think you're difficult too. I've never been beaten so badly before. May I meet the dalek who beat Sherlock Holmes?"

"I AM THE DALEK." A dalek said, rolling forward.

"NO, I AM THE DALEK." A different Dalek said. Sherlock pressed something on his coat, and the energy field went down.

"THE ENERGY FIELD HAS BEEN DISRUPTED."

"Energy disperser." Sherlock said, running to the console. "I have my hand on your self destruct button. I press this button, you all go down in flames!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT IS THE SELF DESTRUCT BUTTON?!"

"It's never been pressed." Sherlock shrugged. "I know that for the same reason I know that you are all Time War Daleks, correct? Promise to leave this planet and keep your word or I will destroy you all. I know where Gallifrey is, and I can send the Time Lords after you unless you leave at once. The Doctor is coming, and he is bringing a storm with him!"

"Sherlock…"

"FINE. WE SURRENDER." The Daleks said. "WE WILL COME BACK."

"Yes, and you will surrender again too. I am Sherlock Holmes, this is my companion, Doctor John Watson, and we protect this planet!" Sherlock said. The Daleks beamed them back down, and pulled away their saucers just as the Doctor arrived.

"I've stalled Lucifer for a while." She said. "You got the Daleks away."

"Hardly anyone was hurt. Except maybe Anderson." Dr. Watson said.

"Great. Now we've got to find Moriarty."


	5. 5: Save 15 Mins or More on Car Insurance

Dean leaned on Sam's arm as they struggled to find any sign of keys. Dean spotted something familiar behind trees.

"It's mom's car!" Dean said, his voice cracking. He freed himself, struggling toward it.

"Wait up, you've got five minutes until it blows." Moriarty said over the speaker. Dean's eyes went wide, and he ran toward it.

"DEAN! WAIT!" Sam yelled. Dean grabbed the door handle. The explosion blew Sam off his feet, his ear ringing. "DEAN! NO!"

Sam couldn't hear anything, but he felt a hand on his shoulder. A blond woman in a hoodie, her eyes wide. He pointed toward the burning car. She nodded, running toward it. He tried to get up, watching her pull Dean away from the wreckage. A man with dark hair and bright eyes kneeled beside him while another man ran to the car.

"There were no car keys, it was going to blow either way." The man said, with Sam reading his lips. Sam made the symbol for family in sign language, then signalled 'three'. Sherlock nodded, knowing sign language due to working a case with a deaf client.

"Pulling them out." Sherlock said. "Called ambulance. I am going after Moriarty."

Sherlock raced off, and Sam looked back at the flames. He struggled to his feet, shaking. The Doctor was pulling Mary out. Sam tried to get closer, but couldn't breath. John Watson carried Jack out and performed CPR, hoping to get the smoke out of his lungs. The explosion was in the hood of the car, and somehow they had all gotten into the back, knowing that's where the bomb was.

Sam held up a 'three', and the two shook their heads. Sam insisted 'three'. They shook their heads again. He pointed at the car, which was now impossible to enter, and waved his finger in the air frantically.

" _There were only two people in the car."_ The Doctor signed. " _Two."_

" _One more."_ Sam signed, even more frantactly. " _One more!"_

"We can't go back in!" John Watson yelled. "I'm sorry!"

"Well, looks like you didn't get there in time." Moriarty said over the intercom. "Somebody didn't make it. Oops. Too bad."

"SHERLOCK!" John yelled.

"HE SAID HE WAS GOING AFTER MORIARTY!" Sam yelled. Just then, Lucifer showed up. Sam pulled out his gun even though it wouldn't work. Lucifer saw the ambulance, the Doctor, the other Doctor, and the burning car. He passed Sam, ignoring him and walked toward John Watson, frowning.

"Moriarty didn't listen to me." Lucifer said quietly, looking at Jack, who was unconscious, sprawled on the forest floor by Mary and Dean. "I said that only the Winchesters were up for grabs. Not my family."

Lucifer vanished. The Doctor and John looked at each other. The Doctor summoned the TARDIS, and they got in, tracking Moriarty. "He's on a plane. He just took off."


	6. 6: You May Also Need Plane Insurance

Moriarty smiled, going to the back of his private jet, looking at the crumpled figure of an angel known as Castiel. Moriarty had gone through all of this pain to get away with this precious cargo. The fake agreement, the tricks and lies and riddles, all to get to a defenseless angel who he could use to do whatever he wanted to.

Castiel was leaning against the cage bars, like a trapped bird. "Your little friends are all dead, well all except for Sam, but as far as he knows, you died in that explosion with the blond haired ones."

"They- they- they're dead?" Castiel asked softly.

"Yup. Do you like this cage? It's made of Angel metal, the stuff that blades and swords are made from. Angels can't break through this. It's highly effective."

"Let me go." Castiel said.

"Why would I do that?" Moriarty asked. "I went through all this effort to create a sedative for angels, and a cage to hold you, so why would I give it up now?"

"Please." Castiel said. Moriarty pulled out a needle with silver liquid in it.

"This is so you don't wake up during our flight. I have a base, far away from civilization, where you're going to stay. Don't fight it." Moriarty said, injecting it into Castiel's neck. Cas slumped against the bars, his eyes closing. "You're the best piece of leverage I've ever had."

"Moriarty." Sherlock said. Moriarty stood up, smiling.

"Welcome to my private jet, Sherlock. I hope you can fly." Moriarty said, grabbing a pole and pressing a button. The door flew open, and Sherlock grasped at anything he could grab, which was a table. The plane tipped, trying to drop Sherlock out the open door. Moriarty attached himself to a harness to make sure he didn't fall, but Sherlock had nothing as his hand started to slip. He fell, unable to stop himself until he banged into the TARDIS, hitting his head. He groaned, but the TARDIS plugged the door, stopping things from falling out as best as she could. The Doctor opened the door, bringing Sam and John with her. Dean walked out behind them, injured and unable to hear but ready to fight. The others were back in the TARDIS medbay, being taken care of by the spaceship as best as she could.

"Welcome to my jet." Moriarty said. The plane tipped again, the other way, causing Castiel to slide again. Dean ran to his friend, putting his hands on the bars, trying to touch him to see if he was alive. "I guess we're all taking a trip?"

"Me too." Another person said. Everyone turned to see the new addition to the fight.

"Lucifer." Moriarty said nervously. Sherlock had never seen Moriarty be nervous before.

"So… I told you that my family was off limits." Lucifer said. "And I didn't know you'd be taking Castiel anywhere, which is clearly out-of-bounds."

"I assumed that he was a Winchester, therefore… killable."

"The Daleks failed to kill Holmes and Watson. You failed to kill the Winchesters. I decided not to kill the Doctor. It seems like everything we said is void now."

"If you all would get off this plane, no one will be hurt." Moriarty said. "It's rigged to explode if I press this button twice. I've already pressed it once. If I do so again, we're all going to fall hundreds of feet if we're not blown up already."

"We'll leave if you let us take Castiel." Sam said.

"Oh, I'm not leaving until you're dead." Lucifer said to Moriarty. He stepped forward, and Moriarty pressed the button.

"If I let go, we're all dead."

"I can survive the fall." Lucifer said.

"I can too." Moriarty said, letting it go. Locks disengaged and Moriarty, still wearing his harness, fell into the clouds. The floor under Castiel's cage opened too, and it fell after Moriarty. Sam let out a cry as he realized that not only Castiel was falling, but Dean, who was holding onto the bars, was falling too. Sam grabbed a parachute and jumped after them as the airplane dipped. Lucifer dove out the hole too, after Moriarty, without a parachute.

"We're not jumping." John said hurriedly.

"I am." Sherlock said, fastening his own parachute. "Go with the Doctor, meet us on the ground. Tell Rosie I love her."

"Sherlock, don't-" John cried, but the Doctor pulled him into the spaceship and the TARDIS vworped out. Sherlock dove, the air rushing through his hair. He waited to engage his parachute, his eyes searching for some sign of Moriarty. He passed Sam, whose parachute had failed. It blew behind him like a flag. Sherlock grabbed his hand, pulling him closer to help him reach the ground safely. They fell through the clouds, until they saw a distant beach.

"Aim toward the water." Sam yelled.

"I know!" Sherlock yelled back. They saw two collapsed parachutes on the ground. Dean and Cas had to be under one of them. They were going toward the water faster than they would've liked, spiralling toward the deep blue-green. With a smack, they plunged into the freezing cold lake, not really the best association for Sam at the moment.

They broke the surface, breathing in the cool air. Sherlock unhooked himself and they swam to shore, coughing, in the sand. They were soaking wet, but Sam rushed to the first parachute, pulling the sheet off. He pulled as hard as he could, trying to uncover whoever was underneath. He found a shattered part of the cage Castiel had been inside of. This was the right one. He finally uncovered the rest of the remains of the cage, and thankfully, Dean and Castiel, safe and sound. Castiel had woken up, and they were hugging. Dean had scrapes on his face, and his legs were bent in a way they shouldn't've been, but it was nothing that couldn't be fixed. Sam embraced them in a hug, and the fourth Winchester embraced them, coming from the TARDIS. They were finally reunited after everything.

Sherlock pulled the sheet from the second parachute, and found the harness. Moriarty, unable to see Castiel and Dean, assuming they had been killed in the fall, had made a break for it. Lucifer wasn't anywhere to be seen, so Sherlock deduced that the celestial being had gone somewhere else, maybe to look for Moriarty.

"Well…" John said, his voice shaking. "This has been fun. Uh… what's your name?"

"Sam." Sam held out his hand. "This is my family. Dean, Cas, and Mary."

"Mary? I lost a Mary." John asked quietly, thinking of his Mary. "My name is John."

The other Mary turned pale, smiling awkwardly. "I lost a John."

"I'm Sherlock and I haven't lost anyone." Sherlock said, breaking the awkwardness.

"I'm the Doctor." The Doctor said. "Pleasure to meet you."

"And I'm Jack. Hi." Jack said, fully recovered from the explosion. They all stood on the beach, smiling awkwardly. Finally, the Doctor held out her hand and assisted the Winchesters in standing up.

"If this ever happens again, we're here." Mary said. "If any of you would like help, here's our phone numbers."

"Help is my first name." The Doctor said. "Here's mine. And here's John and Sherlock's- we knew each other already."

"Yeah… we're already going to need help. We need a ride home."


	7. 7: The Weird Zinger

Finally, they arrived home. Sherlock and John rushed to their house to see Rosie, their daughter, and embraced her. Molly and Mrs. Hudson hugged them.

"Anderson is alive." Molly said to Sherlock. "We just saw him talking about a plane that crash landed in Middle of Nowhere, America."

"Nobody died." John sighed. "And we made a few new friends."

"The robots?"

"No, those guys are gonna come back and try again. But next time, we have the Doctor and a family of Americans."

"I'm not going to ask any questions." Mrs. Hudson said, walking away.

"It's a new world for all of us." John said. "Time to start fresh."

"Do you think we'll see them again?" Jack asked, watching the TARDIS vanish.

"Maybe. I'm going to sleep for the next couple of weeks." Dean said. "Tell me if something happens."

"Me too." Mary groaned. Castiel sighed.

"We're out of milk!" Sam yelled. Dean groaned.

"Of course, we're already back to happening."

The TARDIS had cleaned herself up while the Doctor had been gone. She wanted to show the Doctor something… scans she had taken of the injured Americans during their short stay. The Doctor turned on the screen, frowning.

"These are some weird x-rays." The Doctor said to the machine, popping a lemon drop in her mouth. "What type of human has wings?"


End file.
